


Aerie's Thoughts

by liveinink



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinink/pseuds/liveinink
Summary: Aerie watches the Bhaalspawn and wonders if she could be happy again.
Relationships: Charname/Aerie, Female Charname/Aerie
Kudos: 6





	Aerie's Thoughts

Aerie had grown unaccustomed to feeling joyful since her capture. And at the same time had grown used to the laughter of others around her, in discordance with her own feelings. So when Jenya decided to put on an impromptu show for a small group of children, she’d expected to feel the same.

A halfling child had approached Jenya in the streets, curious about her appearance. The tiefling woman was more than happy to indulge any and all questions. Jenya was an eye-catching sight, for multiple reasons. Her skin was a common human shade, but her hair couldn’t quite be called blonde. It was just a shade too unnaturally yellow for that. And her pink eyes were certainly noticeable. And even though her horns were small, they were there, along with a swishing tail. Then in addition to any odd features or colorations, she just so happened to be rather beautiful, with a charming and alluring personality. 

So of course she drew attention. And the curious child walked up, full of questions about tieflings, that turned to questions about bards, that turned to questions about adventurers. Jenya, being the performer she was, answered them all with panache. Other children were drawn to her, and she happily began recounting tales to all of them.

The rest of their party decided to split up and purchase supplies while Jenya entertained the children. Aerie stayed behind. There was something about watching Jenya perform. The enthusiasm, the joy, the... generosity Jenya had towards the audience. She truly wanted to brighten their days. And how did she stay smiling and singing with so many troubles hounding her? Aerie was no stranger to performers. Jenya, though, she was something new. Aerie found herself smiling as she looked on. Feeling... content? Happy? Maybe.

Jenya told tales and played her lyre for some time before sending the children off. She rejoined Aerie with a smile.

“You’re very good at that.” Aerie said.

“I’m a bard.” Jenya replied. “It’s what I do, darling.”

Aerie tried to not to blush.

“But you’re a very good bard.”

Jenya took Aerie’s hand, giving it a gentle kiss with a deep bow. 

“Thank you, my dear.”

Aerie was speechless. If Jenya kept doing things like that, she might forget how to speak altogether. 

“Shall we find the others?” Jenya asked.

Aerie simply nodded.

As Jenya turned to go after their friends, Aerie smiled to herself. She hadn’t felt quite so happy in a long time. Jenya was a good person, and she was kind to Aerie. She listened. 

And she made Aerie smile. 

It couldn’t take away the loss of her wings, or the time she spent as a spectacle in a cage. But maybe it was a start.


End file.
